Gilmore Girls Only
Gilmore Girls Only is the 17th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis LORELAI, RORY AND EMILY TAKE A ROAD TRIP / KATHY BAKER ("PICKET FENCES") GUEST STARS / LANE GIVES BIRTH TO TWINS – Lorelai (Lauren Graham) plans a road trip to North Carolina to attend the wedding of Mia (guest star Kathy Baker), the woman who took in Lorelai and Rory (Alexis Bledel) and served as a surrogate mother/grandmother for many years. Rory has a fight with Logan (Matt Czuchry) over his immature reaction to his business disaster, and agrees to go on the trip with Lorelai. Emily (Kelly Bishop) invites herself along in an effort to get away from Richard (Edward Herrmann), who is driving her crazy while he recuperates at home. At the wedding, Emily is upset by the close relationship Mia shares with Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai learns that Emily came to see Mia five years earlier to ask for pictures of Lorelai and Rory during the years they were estranged. Logan makes a surprise appearance and asks Rory to forgive him. Meanwhile, Lane (Keiko Agena) and Zack (Todd Lowe) ask Luke (Scott Patterson) to be the godfather to their twins. Finally, Lane goes into labor and Luke helps get everyone to the hospital. Starring :Lauren Graham as [[Lorelai Gilmore|'Lorelai Gilmore']] :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Keiko Agena as [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :Sean Gunn as [[Kirk Gleason|'Kirk Gleason']] :Matt Czuchry as [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] :and Kelly Bishop as [[Emily Gilmore|'Emily Gilmore']] :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as [[Richard Gilmore|'Richard Gilmore']] Special Guest Star :Gregg Henry as Mitchum Huntzberger Recurring cast :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig Guest starring :Kathy Baker as Mia Bass :James Lashly as Howard Quotes :Well, I need it to say more than that. I mean I'm hoping to hear from The San Francisco Chronicle, The Seattle Times, The Detroit Free Press :–''' Rory''' :Well honey, you can't ask one suit to say so much. :–''' Lorelai''' :Would it really please you to hear me say 'ass'? :– Emily Trivia * Paris, Sookie and Michel do not appear in this episode. * The role of Mia was originally played by Elizabeth Franz.The Ins and Outs of Inns Photos 717.jpeg 717group.jpeg 717still.jpeg 7-17.png Show references MUSIC * Willie Nelson * Motown * My Morning Jacket * Neil Young * Wolfmother * Led Zeppelin FILM * Hitch * The Lake House * The Pursuit of Happyness LITERATURE * Tuesdays with Morrie POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Worked for Brenda Starr. Worked for Lois Lane. :Logan – I screwed up. I admit it. What do you people want – a friggin' pound of flesh? :Lorelai – Hi, dad. Nice threads. Having lunch with Tony Soprano? :Mia – Well, she's right. The bride and groom have wild plans to take off all their clothes, jump into their pajamas, and listen to "A Prairie Home Companion." :Emily – Is that the one with Will Smith? He's so attractive. Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 7